Death and Rebirth
by nao-shizzu27
Summary: All Percy wanted was to enjoy his last two years in highschool, especially since he was going to live where his parents had lived before. However, when he is dragged into a...problematic situation, he has no choice but to have the world's safety rest on his hands. "Memento Mori- Remember you will die" ...Not demigods! Crossover? More of a borrowed plot. Pairings undecided!...


**Hello! I'm just really curious whether this fanfic would be successful or not. Will you guys tell me what you think?...Great! (Oh gosh, I sound like Dora Marquez [yes, her lasname is Marquez. Get over it]. Discard all that, please.)**

**I hope you like this. If this goes successfully, I will continue this fanfic (coz I have a month of hard work after this, and this may actually be the only weekend that I am free) and if not...whale then. I should just do better next time.**

**DISCLAIMERSSSS: I dont own Rick Riordan. He is technically owned by his wife.**

**Real DISCLAIMERS: I don't own PJatO , because I'm not Rick, and I don't own Rick. No, I'm not a gentophile. Get your minds out of the gutter people, unicorns, half donkeys, whatever.**

**I also don't own the plot of persona 3... sadly *cue tears of despair***. **At**-fudging-**lus made this awesome game.**

**I guess this is still readable for people, even without knowing Persona 3, but it would be easier to understand though.**

**Welp~ Let's begin!**

* * *

Night 1:

**I Move to an Emo Island**

It was a cold Sunday night when I boarded a train to Long Island. The lack of sleep was evident in my eyes. I had been packing my things since three days ago. Who knew I had a lot of stuff?

I used to live in New York, but I decided to move out after I turned 16. I was an orphan after my parents died in a car crash. My adoptive mother, told me a number of stories about them.

She said that my parents met at a beach located at Long Island- the place I'm going to stay at. They met each other after my mom accidentally fell of her surfboard. My dad was a lifeguard at the time, and that is how it all started.

* * *

_**"- sorry for any delays. We have been experiencing technical difficulty lately, and we apologize for the inconvenience. Next stop is Long Island."**_**,** announced the train conductor.

I checked the time.

11:34 pm.

I decided to sleep the moment I reach the dorms. I don't really want people seeing me drool here at the train. The last time I did that, a girl managed to take a picture, ruining my reputation at a local school I was studying at.

Now where was I? Ah yes, -that is how it all started. You must be wondering why I am going to that island. No, it is not because that is where they met, and that I am looking for a relationship. I don't think I can't handle one yet. I just really wanted to go there because… I feel like it.

Weird reason? No, not at all. Maybe I do know the real reason, at the same time I don't. Confusing isn't it? Well try being me. I think a lot of weird stuff.

Another thing about Long Island -it is the place where my parents died in a car crash. I don't think that is the reason why I am going there though. It may be painful to think about, but I don't really remember much about that.

Yes, I was in that car crash. For some reason, I am still alive. The doctors said that I was in a coma for a month. No injuries at all despite of that.

"We have now arrived at Long Island. Please enjoy your stay."

* * *

It was 11:57 pm.

I grabbed my luggage and went out of the train. The sea breeze was intoxicating. I smiled to myself, thinking that I am going to like it here. I have always loved the sea. I like how calm it looks, but when storm brews, it can be the scariest thing you have ever seen.

I dodged a number of people until I saw the exit. It was as grand as the whole station. Made of Grey marble and had thick glass doors and windows. Well-dressed employees were roaming around and helping passengers while I walk past them. As I was descending the staircases, something happened.

The noisy station suddenly became quiet. All the lights and machines died, and the moon somehow grew bigger and yellowish. The only noise that could be heard is the crashing of the salty waters to the sandy area beside the station.

I looked at the station clock. It stopped at exactly twelve midnight. Even the 'seconds' hand stopped in the same area.

Everywhere I look, all I see is a tint of green. It must be due to the sky turning into a forest green of color. My eyes darted to a tall tower that was glowing faint blue.

There was something about that place that screamed _**death**_ despite of it looking like a beautiful work of art. It was the tallest structure in the Island. Around two hundred floors in height. Its design was somewhat like an abstract painting; a few clocks adorning it, and slanted floors. A gigantic clock in the center of the tower made it much more attractive. All in all, it was grand and pristine. **(AN:You would be surprised to know it's name if you don't know the game xD )**

Then, I noticed something.

I was surrounded by coffins.

Crimson red coffins were scattered everywhere, all in an upright position. They were all the same shape and size, with a faint white cross for a design.

I was curious to see what, or who was inside, but I decided otherwise.

Suddenly, the air felt colder, as I feel a presence around me. I heard gurgling sound nearby; almost like the sound of water going down the drain. I stopped moving, hoping it would go away, and despite of my extremely bad luck, the sound soon faded.

I walked as fast as I can. Whatever was happening is not normal.

* * *

I checked the pamphlet that was given to me_. __**Olympus Gates**_. That sounds like a nice place. I followed the map to the dorms, looking around for a monster or a ghost. You can't really blame me for doing that; you know the environment I am walking in. It is a creepy and scary place.

To my relief, none appeared.

I looked up at the five-storey building. All rooms seem to have balconies that had glass for a railing. The building itself was painted beige, with white for an outline. Mahogany colored doors with gold plated handles and a few columns, which covered a bit if the walkway to the doors, made it look royal. It looks a lot like a way a dorm would look like in ancient Greece.

'_**Maybe that is why it's called Olympus gates'**_ I told myself, approaching the gate.

Before me was a tall gate with an arc that said the dorm's name. It looked a bit rustic and old, compared to the dorms itself. I was about to ask if anyone can open the gate, until I saw it was unlocked. I found it strange, but I went in anyway.

I opened the gold plated double doors. 'What if someone thought I was a burglar?' I thought. Once again, I was about to call out for anyone who resides in the dorms, until someone said:

"Welcome. I have been waiting a long time."

I looked around, only to find an extremely pale young boy, around eight years old. He had Jet Black hair like mine, and his eyes were pale blue. He wore comfortable looking pajamas, which had a design of black and white stripes, like those used for prisoners.

His voice was kind of creepy. Smooth, a bit wise but monotone, almost as if whatever he says was once rehearsed. Slightly high in pitch for a boy too, though I would never tell the kid that.

"If you want to proceed, please sign here. It's a contract." He continued as he offered a golden pen while pointing to a piece of paper located on the counter.

I smiled at him. I then wearily took the pen from his…cold hand, and walked to the counter.

I read what was written in the contract.

"_Whatever I choose to do shall be of my own free will. Therefore, none shall be bound by my choices_."

'Quite formal' I mumbled, signing my name at the bottom.

_Perseus Jackson_

I looked back at the kid and handed him the paper and pen. His hands are still cold.

Cold as the ice in Antartica that my hand shivered when it touched his.

"I hope you abide to the rules. No one can change destiny, but one can change fate. It may be a scary road to silence, but you must go anyway. You can't cover your ears, or close your eyes on reality. Go on, and you'll find a way."

After saying that deep speech, he somehow faded away…like a ghost. That thought made the hair of my neck stand.

But something tells me he isn't one.

* * *

"Who goes there?!" Shouted a girl. I looked at the staircases, only to find a curly blonde haired girl wearing and orange shirt that fit her perfectly and blue shorts that covered mid-thigh. She looked like a typical Californian, but her eyes ruined the picture. It was a beautiful silvery grey in color, and seemed to be calculative.

"How can you be-! But it's-! Don't tell me..." she said, moving her hands to her waist, revealing a silver gun that gleamed a bit.

Huh?…

A what?!

"Wait!" said a guy, descending the stairs. He had Sandy blond hair that reminded me of, well…sand, and caramel colored eyes that were full of warmth. He is quite tall for what I supposed his age is, a senior, and had an air of authority in him. He has a mischievous smile on his face, making him seem less trustable for a moment.

He wore a red vest over a white polo shirt and black slacks. Kind of like those who work in a cinema (you know, those guys selling popcorn), but he somehow made it look as if it was a great trend of clothing style. Maybe I should try it once.

The lights flickered on.

"You arrived so late! We thought you were a burglar!" exclaimed the guy, grinning at me. He walked closer to me and the blonde girl.

"Sorry, the train had a problem." I stated, frowning about the fact that I freaked them out. I turned out to be right about me being called as a burglar though.

"No, Its okay. My name is Luke Castellan. Senior at Alpha high. This is Annabeth Chase. A sophomore just like you." The guy, now named Luke said.

"Who is he?" questioned Annabeth, resting her hand at the gun holster. Her hand was twitching, as if she wanted to grab the gun and shoot.

"His name is Perseus Jackson, likes to be called Percy though. He was a last minute enrollee at school as a sophomore." Luke informed her. How he knew about me wanting to be called Percy and that I was a late enrollee, I don't know.

"Oh…nice to meet you I guess…" Annabeth said, feeling a bit shameful about the commotion, but her hand still fixated on the butt of the revolver.

I knew that I should have said 'nice to meet you too' or ' Hello there!' , but instead I asked her "Why do you have a gun?"

She looked surprised."O-oh! This is just for…self defense! You know how it is these days." She quickly said, a bead of sweat falling down her temple.

I knew that wasn't the real answer, so that was really a let down, but I left the conversation there.

Luke chuckled a bit, before asking Annabeth to lead me to my room, in which she awkwardly obeyed. She had a bit of a blush on her cheeks as she looked at Luke. Looks like somebody has a crush.

* * *

I looked around the first floor. It was quite big, with beige colored walls and had Velvet red colored curtains. _'Maybe there are many inhabitants'_ I thought. We climbed up two levels, that meant I'm in the third floor. It seems that all walls are colored beige outside, with a sofa and flat screen television located per floor, like a mini living room. There were five rooms in each level.

She led me to a room on the right most corner. I looked at the room beside mine, which was open. It had green walls and smelled like a forest, but that was all I could see because Annabeth talked to me.

"Well, this is it. Room # 7. Any questions?" Annabeth asked.

"Nope." I lied smoothly.

She smiled at me, before saying, "Look, if you saw something weird while going here, please don't tell anybody about it."

She looked at me seriously. I nodded at her, thinking that she was right. No one would believe me anyway.

She said goodnight before I entered my room.

One word about my room?

PERFECT.

It was painted in a sea blue color, and smelled like the ocean. It had a single bed with blue and white striped covers and a panda pillow (I don't know why, but I immediately fell in love with the panda) and on the other corner had a flat screen TV.

On the other side of the room was a study desk, where I saw the pile of books I need for school. I then found a way to the balcony beside the desk, so I walked to the door and opened it. I smiled. It had a view of the sea itself.

I inhaled the summer breeze as I looked around. I thought to myself that I would be enjoying my stay. I felt groggy all of the sudden, so I turned around, and walk out of the balcony.

As I closed the balcony door, I yawned. I checked the time.

12:27 am.

That's weird. I was sure I took an hour to get here…

I took a quick bath, wore my pajamas, and fell asleep the moment my head hit the pillows.

Little did I know, trouble was about to strike.

* * *

**Annnnnddddd...CUT.**

**That was it. Explanations are given by the characters, so I'm sorry for those who don't understand now. I'll do my best to help though.**

**Thank you for reading! Please do review what you think, and I apologize about wrong grammar if there are any. This was fixed in rush.**


End file.
